Many electronic devices generate electrical charges that may subsequently be converted into a voltage and sampled to generate a digitized signal. Unfortunately, to convert electrical charges to a voltage requires a settling period to manage the signal integrity and noise. For example, many traditional sensors such as micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) accelerometer devices utilize a sensing scheme that transfer the generated sensing electrical charges in a predefined period and converts it to a voltage which is subsequently sampled and digitized. Unfortunately, the settling requirement of the generated sensing electrical charges to voltage conversion is not only power intensive but also noisy, e.g., when a front end amplifier is used.